


Finnish Customs

by fengirl88



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Double Drabble, Episode: s02e01 Helsinki, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: In Milo’s experience, it is always a pleasure todo businessexchange pleasantries and gifts with his old friend Douglas Richardson.





	Finnish Customs

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Customs challenge at fan_flashworks

In Milo’s experience, it is always a pleasure to ~~do business~~ exchange pleasantries and gifts with his old friend Douglas Richardson. On this occasion, the orchids were delightful, accompanied by Douglas’s little joke about being enormously confident in his masculinity. Douglas was equally delighted with Milo’s gift, the fourteen boxes of Finnish fish products.

As for Douglas’s friend, the curious young man with the strange leaky box containing a so-called cake – Herra Isä! – Milo had stood his ground, staunchly determined to protect Rautavaara, Helsinki and his native land from a chocolate abomination which indeed did not fit into any food category that Finnish Customs had, or would ever have. But then Douglas had ~~invented~~ happily remembered the new Anglo-Scandinavian Mainly Chocolate Thing import tax he had heard about on the news, and after some ~~judicious haggling~~ necessary confirmation of details, Milo had allowed the so-called cake into the country for the very reasonable fee of 75 Euros. 

And if the Mainly Chocolate Thing had then become involved in an unfortunate incident with the young man’s aunt, that was not Milo’s concern. He had quite enough to do to organize the ~~sale~~ proper care and arrangement of all those lovely orchids.


End file.
